thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Vol. 1 Issue 25
Vol. 1 Issue 25 is the twenty-fifth issue of the first The Darkness comic series volume published from 1996. Synopsis What can we say? It had to be a double-size issue, just to fit in all the excitement and action and just plain weirdness that occurs as... The Darkness takes Las Vegas! Not that Jackie Estacado is a gamblin' man, but he finds himself in the city of sin when he tries to learn just who had the gall to steal his identity! The question is, can he get it back before the mysterious Angelus gets The Darkness in her sights?! Of course, the Angelus herself has her own problems when she comes tooth to claw with a long lost member of the Estacado family! And if you think she's surprised, imagine how Jackie feels?! This issue features just about every character seen in The Darkness and has an ending that will shock even the most hardened comic fan! Characters * Jackie Estacado * Frankie Franchetti * Sonatine * The Angelus * Wenders * Appolonia Franchetti * Capris Castiglione * Angelus Warrior * Lauren Franchetti * Ricardo Amratto * Guido * Mal Plot Summary Previously The story opens up with Jackie and Wenders continuing their journey to Las Vegas as Kimberly Fang is left behind for her own safety. Jackie ponders whatever man can change and Wenders answers that is up to what he believes. Meanwhile in Las Vegas, Frankie Franchetti talks with his daughter Appolonia, which still doesn't respond. As Frankie leaves, Appolonia clenches her fists. Elsewhere, Jackie and Wenders arrive at Las Vegas. Before meeting with Frankie, Jackie buys a new suit for himself. As they leave, Jackie notices that they are being followed by unknown woman. Darklings intercept her, but are quickly killed by light as they recognize the woman. Meanwhile, Frankie sends away his bodyguard. As bodyguards leaves, Frankie hears noise outside and goes to check out. He confronted by a man in supernatural armour, who reveals to be Ricardo Amratto, the late lover of Lauren Franchetti. Ricardo knocks out Frankie and takes him with himself. At the restaurant, Jackie's double has dinner with Appolonia. Elsewhere, Jackie and Wenders reach Frankie's suite only to find it completely empty. He sends his Darklings to investigate and Wenders to look for Frankie, but the all Darklings burst into flames, while Wenders stops in his tracks. The same mysterious woman who followed them before, appears. She reveals that Frankie is being held in Golden Fleece casino by Angelus. The woman than kisses him and to Jackie's astonishment reveals to be his sister. Meanwhile in the basement of Golden Fleece casino, Frankie is woken up by the Angelus and Ricardo Amratto with Appolonia sitting near them in the wheelchair. She reveals that Appolonia tried to become the host of the Angelus, but the entity was repelled by his daughters ambition. Instead it took his wife, Lauren as a host. Angelus also tells that Appolonia saw what Frankie did to Ricardo when she was only six. She tells that in order to become a completely host of Angelus and gain more power, she needs to kill Frankie. Angelus then order Ricardo to kill Frankie. Out of nowhere, Jackie's double appears and shoots Ricardo. Angelus then subdues him, but is surprised that her flames doesn\t burn Jackie. Suddenly, he's shot by Appolonia, who reveals to have recovered after obtaining the Spear of Destiny. The double then reveals to be Sonatine, much to Appolonia's anger. Finally, Jackie and Wenders reach the basement and are attacked by Appolonia. A giant Darkling, Mal, appears behind Appolonia and knocks her out as Jackie open fires on Angelus. Meanwhile, Wenders goes to check on Sonatine. Wenders questions Sonatine why did he do all this and the latter reveals that Angelus would have wasted all her energy on him and then in the weakened form, Sonatine would have killed her. Jackie uses the opportunity to free Frankie and puts him inside a protective cacoon made out of Darkness. As Frankie is safe, Jackie attacks Angelus. The Darklings manage to subdue both Angelus and Appolonia, but Jackie is stabbed by Ricardo from behind. This weakens his bonds on Angelus and frees her. Meanwhile, Sonatine kisses Wenders causing them to switch bodies. With the helps of his Darklings, Jackie gets the sword out of him and uses it to cut Angelus. This causes a giant explosion, destroying the casino. Jackie grabs Frankie, while Sonatine grabs his former body and together they leave the premise of the casino. To be continued... Gallery 249490-5868-118678-3-darkness-the.jpg|Alternate cover Beko16.jpg|Bonus art Category:Comic Volumes Category:Volume 1